


Chicken Nuggets To Go

by Inuniverse_Trash



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Human AU, McDonald's, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, some illustrations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:04:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8606596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inuniverse_Trash/pseuds/Inuniverse_Trash





	1. Chapter 1

Tavros wasn't always handicapped.

 

He didn't always rolled around everywhere, stutter every time he spoke, had low confidence on anything he had done, or allow people to leave him just like Peter Pan did when he was a kid.

 

It has been a while since he last saw his good friend, which he tries to forget the name of, after his incident.

 

Now, he has a caretaker to help him around.

 

Tavros and his caretaker would go anywhere together, Tavros wouldn't dare to go outside with anyone unless it is his caretaker.

 

Maybe because Tavros is beginning to have a hard time trusting people now. The only one he can really trust was his caretaker.

 

His caretaker always smiles. His caretaker is always there when he needs to talk things out. His caretaker is his only friend when no one else was around.

 

It's always greener on the other side.

 

Tavros doesn't know what that would mean.

 

He doesn't ask questions.

 

He stopped asking a lot of questions a long time ago, it's no fair if no one is gonna answer it for him.

 

And if that one person doesn't know the answer to everything.

 

He rolled down to the living room of his apartment, though his caretaker is nowhere to be seen. Tavros looked at the time, but he doesn't bother messaging the other any time soon. He looks around, and finds himself a bag from a fast food restaurant.

 

He checked inside, but he already knows what's in it.

 

A 20 piece chicken mcnuggets.

 

And a note to go beside it. Tavros tries to sit himself up in his wheelchair, and lean close to grab the paper.

 

Reading through it, seeming smudge as if they were in a hurry, it already seems like his caretaker has already been here.

 

Tavros doesn't think much of it. He has gone on with this routine for a year now.

 

And so he grabs the 20 piece box of chicken mcnuggets, and begins to eat them like any person would.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Tavros' caretaker finally arrived.

 

Wearing a rather large tee that he seems to have not washed in a few days, or he just has multiple of the same shirt.

 

He wears a rather strange face paint on, maybe a way to make Tavros laugh. Or it's just the way he is.

 

He lazily waltzed into the room, and a smile tugged by strings on the side of his mouth.

 

Tavros remembered another friend told him to not trust his own caretaker, but he shook that thought out. Rolling forward with a small smile on Tavros' face, greeting the other a good morning.

 

They slurred out some incoherent words, puzzling Tavros but he doesn't stop to question what they mean.

 

'How are you,' He stutters, knowing he has no reason to stutter around his caretaker. They listen with a smile, and hum to a happy tune.

 

He would reply back in some 'miracles' of riddles. Tavros nods, and tries to think of some other things to say instead.

 

His caretaker would ask Tavros some questions, like how he is doing, has he take his medicine, did he sleep, is he hydrated, or anything at all. Sometimes, he would ask Tavros if he wanted to go anywhere, is there any 'miraculous place' he would rather be?

 

Tavros shrugs with a 'I'm not sure.'

 

He could want to go to DisneyLand, a place his family couldn't ever afford, or make his family proud, somehow. Get a job, any job that would take a cripple like him, and pay the rent, buy gifts for his caretaker, and maybe, just maybe...

 

His caretaker nods understandably. Lifting his head to look around Tavros' living room and seeing that the 20 piece chicken mcnuggets is empty, he seems to smile proudly, yet lazily.

 

Tavros coughs, and tries to come up with something to say.

\---

 

TAVROS: uH, gAMZEE,, wE COULD,, gO TO mCdONALD'S AND GET SOME DRINKS, sINCE YOU DIDN'T BOUGHT ANY

GAMZEE: Hm, AlRiGhT.

GAMZEE: sOuNdS lIkE a GoOd MoThErFuCkIn' IdEa.

 

\---

 

Nodding respectively, they opened the door for Tavros to roll through. Flicking off the lights of the cripple's home, locking the door behind them he strolled along with Tavros with a tired smile across their face.

 

Looking around the environment of his home every now and then, Tavros wonders why he hasn't moved out yet. Find another place, a lot safer from here. Where the person who had hurt him cannot find him no longer. Yet, everywhere he rolls, it seems that that person is always a step further than him. Always.

 

He just can't shake the fact that they might come back someday, and that some day is when his caretaker would not be around.

 

Now, if he continues believing that, it might become a little less fake and be more real.

 

So he tries to not believe in that. Maybe then it would be less real and a lot more fake, and more d

 


End file.
